Closing Act: The Samurai Sentai is Eternal
is the forty-ninth and final episode of Samurai Sentai Shinkenger. Synopsis With the Sanzu River overflowing and Gedoshu rampaging through the human world, Takeru, his five retainers and allies must work together and use everything to finally put a stop to Dokoku and restore peace once again. Plot As the Shinkengers battle thousands of Nanashi Companymen, Dokoku decides to break the Shinkengers' fighting spirit. While Shinken Gold and the vassals hold off the Gedoshu forces, Shinken Red attempts to use the Shiba House Disk on Dokoku. But Dokoku resists and becomes enraged that they refuse to show weakness to him. He then leaves the battle to attack and kill Kaoru directly. Jii arrives to hold off the Nanashi Company, allowing the Shinkengers to recover and defeat them. Leaving DaiGoyou with Jii, the Shinkengers chase after Dokoku. They encounter Tanba, who gives them another Shiba House Disk, which Kaoru risked her well being to create, along with his own Twin Disk. Shinken Red uses the Twin Disk to summon a second Rekka Daizantou, and the Shinkengers manage to overpower Dokoku as Shinken Blue uses the Shiba House Disk to deliver the deathblow. Assuming his second life, an enlarged Dokoku overpowers the Shinkengers in Samuraihaoh. Under Takeru's guidance, Samuraihaoh charges Doukoku head-on, as he breaks off the Origami combinations until only Shinkenoh remains. Takeru takes the opportunity to tell the others that, no matter what happens, he is glad that he got to fight alongside them (a sentiment the vassals return). With a last grand push, the Shinkengers use all their Mojikara in one final attack, successfully destroying Dokoku for good. With Dokoku's demise, the Sanzu River withdraws from the mortal realm as Shitari goes down with the Rokumon Junk. Later, after Kaoru leaves him with the task of continuing the Shiba House's fight against the Gedoshuu, Takeru bids farewell to his friends: Genta heads to Paris with DaiGoyou to make a name for himself in the cooking world; Kotoha returns home to Kyoto to take care of her sister; Chiaki leaves for college; Mako goes to live with her parents in Hawaii; and Ryunosuke resumes his kabuki career. As Ryunosuke gives his lord a parting dance, each of the Shinkengers exchange final words with Takeru before departing. After the vassals have left, Takeru and Jii find the Shiba house feels a lot emptier than it did before. Takeru asks Jii if he is going to visit his granddaughter, but Jii tells Takeru he has something else in mind... he intends to help Takeru find a hobby outside of being a Samurai and suggests cooking classes, learning English or trying to play the guitar. Takeru isn't interested at the moment and heads outside the Shiba house thinking of his friends, as the narrator states that the Shinkengers will meet again... Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Secret Disks *Shinken Red - Super, House of Shiba, Kyoutsuu (Rekka Daizantou), Double (Rekka Daizantou), Zen Samurai Gattai, Tora (Tora Origami), Hidden Shield *Princess Shinken Red - N/A *Shinken Blue - House of Shiba, Kajiki (Kajiki Origami), Hidden Shield *Shinken Pink - Hidden Shield *Shinken Green - Kabuto (Kabuto Origami), Hidden Shield *Shinken Yellow - Hidden Shield *Shinken Gold - Sushi (Sushi Changer), Ebi (Ebi Origami) Errors to be added Notes meets Gosei Red.]] *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 21, ; starting the next week, Shinkenger was replaced in the block by Tensou Sentai Goseiger. *'Key Title Kanji': 侍 (Samurai; the same kanji as the first episode and the main theme of the series, this brings the story full circle to its conclusion). *Promos for the next series, Tensou Sentai Goseiger, and the teamup movie, Samurai Sentai Shinkenger vs. Go-Onger: GinmakuBang!!, were shown at the end of the episode's original broadcast. *Also, as is recent Sentai tradition of a "passing the torch" segment after the ending credits of the series finale: the red warrior of the series that has just ended (Shinken Red) interacts with the red warrior (Gosei Red) of the upcoming series. *This is the first ending since [[Final Ep.: Farewell! Our Home Planet|the end of Flashman]] where the final scene is closing credits with a BGM instead of a song; however the credits here likewise had dialogue and not merely music. Home video releases *The third volume of the ''Samurai Sentai Shinkenger'' Blu-Ray Box Set comes with episodes 34-49, and will be released on June 13th 2014 at a cost of 20,790 yen. Shinkenger Blu-ray.jpg|''Shinkenger'' on Blu-ray. 81nzsJQ4rNL. SL1375 .jpg|''Shinkenger'' Volume 3, Blu-ray cover Samurai Sentai Shinkenger DVD Volume 12 features episodes 46-49: Act 46: The Showdown Clash, Act 47: Bonds, Act 48: The Final Great Decisive Battle and Closing Act: The Samurai Sentai is Eternal. See Also Category:Samurai Sentai Shinkenger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Season Finales Category:Written by Yasuko Kobayashi